My Life would Suck without you
by YaoiFanatic1031
Summary: Song fic. Pairing: SasuSaku


**~:*~Sakura's POV~*:~  
I walked down the very familiar street. The street I walked on sinse I was 3. The street where I walked out of the village for my first mission. The street where Sasuke left. The street where I decleard my love. The street where, at age 16, Sauke walked back on, in the middle of the night, knowing I was there, telling me he loved me too... The street where now,1 year later, I was walking on again. But it wasn't midnight, and it wasn't Sasuke who walked beside me. It was Ino. And Sai. And Naruto. And Hinata. andI was there. only I was loveless. But I pretended it didn't bother me, and I kept walking with the four lovebirds.  
"I like your shoes, Hinata."  
"that was very gay of you, Sai."  
"why?"  
"becuse guys don't say 'Ilike your shoes, Hinata,' that's why."  
"what if I said, 'I like your shoes, ****Sakura****?'"  
"that's still gay."  
"whatever, bi-"  
"don't start."  
We laughed as the familiar Ino and Sai scene played over again. They were together for 2 years, and they turned out to be the perfect couple. but there still were a few cracks. Hinata got way more confident from the day she and Naruto were going out. Therefore, the stutering stopped.  
"Naruto-kun, where ARE we going?" She asked.  
"I don't really know."  
Naruto has changed, too. He was more mature, and more caring. Jonin at 17. Strong, smart, and handsome.  
While they were chatting about stuff (Sai trying to invent a new swear and Naruto talking to Hinata about the new flavor of ramen.)(yes, it still was his obsession.)  
I rememberd that night with Sasuke, a year ago.  
~*flashback*~  
"What a cold night."I said aloud, but quitly, asI walked down the well walked on path.  
I sta on a bench. and I day dreamed about stuff- missions, clothes, friends, stuff like that. I didn't notice when someone sat next to me. I didn't notice untill I caughet the scent of deodorant. Such a familliar scent, I toght. I turned my head and, well, there sat the owner of the scent.  
"Hey." He said.  
"Hello...do I know you,sir?" I asked that becuse he really looked familiar.  
"Sir." He chuckled. "so formal, Sakura-chan."  
"well, apperently you know me, but your head is hidden in the shadows. how am I supposed to know you?"  
He sighed and stood up. into the moonlight.  
"now you know who I am?"  
I stared. and stared. In front of me was a handsome guy with onyx hair and black eyes. He wore a black shirt and dark blue shorts.  
"Sasuke -kun..." I wispered.  
"yup, that's me." He sat down.  
I snapped back to reality.  
"same chicken butt hair, I see."  
"same wide forehead."  
We both sighed. I leaned back on the bench.  
"what brings you here?" I asked.  
"a confession."  
we were both quite.  
"did you feel that?" I asked suddnly.  
"what?"  
"like...there is someone waching me."  
"yes, I am."  
"no, like hundreds...no,thousands...of people are looking at me...reading my toghts and words.."  
"not really."  
we both sighed again.  
"so what's the confession? to who?"  
"nosy, aren't you. well, to you, actually."  
"ho?"  
"yeha. remember, when I...left..?"  
We both shifted uncofortably in our seats. not so pleasent toght.  
"...yeha."  
"remember what you said?"  
"yeha."  
He stood up. I stood up too, wanting to hear the end of that...confession. He started walking. I walked after him.  
"wait, Sasuke-kun! if you go, I will scream!"  
he looked back at me.  
and was behind me.  
My eyes opened wide. didn't this allready happen...?  
"Sakura..." the wind danced around us. "I love you too."  
I felt a sharp pain, then I sank down, down towrds the earth.  
"Sa..suke-kun..."  
~:*~end flashback~*:~  
I shook my head as I head Ino, Hinata and Naruto calling my name.  
"yeha?" I said, still slightly dazed.  
"we have to go home now!" Naruto said to me.  
"okay, go, I will go back a little later."  
we said our goodbyes. I sat on that bench, on thatroad. Night fell again. So many nights I spent here, Sasuke didn't come back.  
and yet...when no one was there, I sang.  
**  
_"Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again  
'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life would suck without you  
Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you  
'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life would suck without you  
Being with you  
Is so disfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
Oh yeah  
'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life would suck  
'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life would suck without you  
without you..."  
_  
**"It would now, would it?"  
I turned my head.  
But before I could say his name again, His lips crashed against mine.  
when we broke free of each other, I asked him,  
"does this mean your'e back?"  
He looked away. Then he looked at me.  
"yes. yes it does."  
and we kissed again.  
**


End file.
